A Doctor's Visit A Kogan Story chapter 1
by MYLOGANFEELZ
Summary: what happens when logan takes kendall to the doctor?...
1. Chapter 1

**A Doctor's Visit- A Kogan Story Chapter 1**

**Logan awoke to the sounds of Kendall moaning in his sleep.** ** Logan couldn't help but to laugh at his sleep induced lover.** ** Once Logan showered and dressed he suddenly that Kendall's moans became screams of pain.** ** Logan rushed to his side and slowly woke Kendall up.** **This made him scream and nuzzle into Logan's arms. " shh it's okay baby." ** **Kendall slowly got out of his arms and told him what happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I got hurt the other night, and I had a dream about your reaction. " Logan looked surprised as Kendall sat there sobbing quietly. " don't worry I won't hurt you I never will. " Logan put Kendall on his stomach and looked at his back and it had welt marks all over. "OH MY GOD! Kendall who did this to you?"

Tears coming up in Logan's eyes Kendall kissed Logan gently on the lips. " let me take you to the hospital and get this checked out. " Kendall wanted to say no, but when he saw the look of pain in his eyes he kept his mouth shut.

LOGAN'S P.O.V  
" I wonder if he knows that I'm the one that did this to him"  
" it was from our last night of sex and...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN ?WILL LOGAN TELL KENDALL ABOUT THE NIGHT BEFORE? 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey so how are you doing?" "In a little bit of pain." "Hey are you okay you seem nervous?"_

__**LOGAN'S P.O.V**

_" I wonder if i should tell kendall." " I hope that if i tell him now he wont hate me."_**  
**

_"LOGAN!", "LOGAN!" Kendall yelled as logan stopped thinking. "Are you okay?" " Kendall i need to tell you something..._

__**TBC...**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW WITH THINGS YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Sure what's up?" "Kendall i'm the one that did this to you." **

**Kendall paused for a moment and then smirked lightly. "I know."**

** "What!" Logan screamed. " **

**"We went to a party, You got drunk and we had rough sex.**

**"you think i don't know what happened?"**

** logan looked at kendall for a minute and then started crying.**

** "babe whats wrong?" kendall asked with tears in his eyes.**

** "why would you have me go though all of this?" logan asked softly, voice slowly cracking.**

** "because babe it was a test. to see if you really loved me enough to try to remember what happened that night."**

** Logan looked at kendall again and attacked his lips. "whoa what was that for?" kendall asked,eyes filled with lust.**

**"for being a bastard enough to know that you trust me." logan said softly.**

** "ill always trust you logie forever and always."**

**LOGAN'S POV:**

**"should i ask him to make love to me? i wonder if I trust him its worth a try."**

**"Logan what's wrong?" kendall said eyes filled with worry.**

**"make love to me kendall."**

_im gonna leave you guys with a cliffhanger! i know im sorry. but the next chapter will be longer so comment for suggestions on the next chapter._**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Logie are you sure?" Kendall asked with anticipation.**

**"yes i am. I trust you forever and always." Logan started blushing after Kendall started smiling over his use of forever and always.**

**"I'll be gentle with you. but tell me if you need time to adjust ok?" Kendall said with the most imploring voice I've ever heard. And honestly it turned me on.**

**After a make out session over 20 minutes ago Kendall was inside Logan.**

**"tell me when you want me to move." Kendall said with care.**

**"ok move." Logan said**

**it hurted for a while but then quickly turned to pleasure when Kendall hit his prostate.**

**"Kendall hit there again!" Logan moaned.**

**Kendall smirked just hearing the way Logan moaned. He loved the sounds coming from his mouth.**

**"oh god Logan." Kendall moaned.**

**"im gonna cum." Logan warned Kendall.**

**Kendall took his hand up and started stroking Logan.**

**"cum for me logie." Kendall breathed in his ear.  
**

**Logan came shaking,holding on to Kendall. Kendall came shortly after.**

**"was that good?" Kendall asked.**

**"good? that was exhilarating!" Logan said.**

**"I'm glad you liked it babe." Kendall said sleepily.**

**"I love you." Logan said before his eyes slowly shut.**

**"l love you too" Kendall said and then he pondered.**

**KENDALL"S POV**

**I didn't use a condom. Logan shouldnt be able to get pregnant could he? nah everything will be okay.****his eyes shut and he went into a blissful sleep.**

* * *

**KENDALL"S POV**

**the next day Logan was feeling pretty sick. I wonder what was wrong with him?**

****_cliffhanger! whats wrong with Logan? I'm gonna be creating a new story soon called a christmas miracle.  
its a kogan mpreg so watch out!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kendall's POV:  
what if he's dying! i gotta take my logie to the hospital!**

**"come on logan." kendall said**

**"where?" logan asked bewildered.**

**"i can't tell you babe, you gotta find out." kendall said.**

**kendall went over to logan and blindfolded him**

* * *

**An hour later, they were in a hospitaal room when kendall took the blindfold off.**

**"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!" logan screamed.**

**"because logie, you're sick and i wanna know what's wrong with you." kendall implored.**

**"ok i guess i trust you." logan said smiling.**

**"good." kendall said.**

**"hello my name is emma. What seems to be the problem? emma asked.**

**"well i've been throwing up a lot and having mood swings." logan said.**

**"well i think i know what it is." emma said.**

**"what?" kendall said.**

**"lay on your back." emma said.**

**"okay." logan said.**

**KENDALL'S POV  
she put jelly on his stomach and then put a... WAIT! IS THAT AN ULTRASOUND MACHINE?!**

**"there's your baby." emma said.**

**"MY WHAT?!" logan said.**

**"HIS WHAT?!" kendall said.**

**"your baby." emma repeated.**

**"how can i have a baby?! I'm a DUDE!" logan exclaimed.**

**"you have a condition that allows you to have children." emma said.**

**"kendall can we keep it?" logan asked.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
